


My Everything

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: After Kara gives up her powers, she talks to Alex.Just a short one shot Kalex ficlet. Enjoy





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a freeform fluffy thing
> 
> Written on phone, no beta, mistakes all mine, enjoy.

The lable of "sisters" annoyed her. Of course it would. To Kara, it was so much more than that. She has been in love with Alex since the day she arrived on Earth.

Alex was where she found peace when the world became too much, and was the one who caught her when she fell. Alex was her center of gravity, her confidante, her best friend, her rock. 

Alex was her everything, in point of fact. There was literally nothing she would not do for her.

This included giving up her powers.

 

Kara could only look back at the night before, as she sat alone in the dark, like a half forgotten dream. Or nightmare. But it wasnt half forgotten, she remembered it clearly. 

Time was if it was standing still, an unconsious Alex, held limply in the hands of an etheral being, a self proclaimed god. Kara stood facing a choice that should have been difficult. Her powers or her sister. 

She didnt hesisitate. 

The being took her powers, and left their realm of existance, never to return, as was the deal. No way for Kara to become supergirl again. 

So here Kara sat, as human as her sister, who was still asleep in Kara's bed, still out from the previous night's events. Kara, however found it much to quiet to sleep. She was so used to pretending to be human that she had no idea how to actually be human. 

There was no bustling city in her ears, like a static of life in the form of white noise. It was silent, due to the now very effective sound-proofing in her apartment. To her the silence was deafening. 

She couldnt look through the walls around her, a thing that was starting to make her feel claustrophobic. When she felt her anxiety starting to rise she would look tough the open door to her room, and take a calming comfort in the figure under the blankets, breathing softly. 

Kara smiled to herself, and turned to look out the window. Once again her world was new, and unknown. She watched the moving of lights, as cars drove on the streets below, as it wasn't terribly late, and sighed softly to herself. This was peaceful. 

She must of lost herself, because she didn't hear Alex get up, or move across the room to join her, so she slightly jumped when the couch sunk slightly beside her.

Alex chuckled softly, as she rested her head on Kara's shoulders. “Did I just startle Supergirl?”

Kara chuckled slightly, but frowned after, not looking at her sister. 

“You must have saved the day, since all seems quiet.” Alex said after a moment of silence. 

Kara bobbed her head in an awkward nod. “Yeah..”

“Kara, what's wrong?” Alex was suddenly sitting up and grabbing the blondes shoulders to force her to look at her, using much more force then necessary. 

“Ow! Not so hard.” Kara hissed pulling away as she faced her sister, who now looked upon her with concern and confusion.

“What is going on, Kara. 'Ow'? That shouldn't have hurt you.” 

Kara only looked away. Why was she suddenly ashamed of this, she had no clue. But now telling Alex what had transpired was far more difficult then it should have been. 

“Did you blow out your powers?”

“No..but..” she didn't know how to say it. 

Alex waited several long moments before sighing in that annoyed sister way. “but.. ?” 

“But, I dont have them anymore.” Kara finally said, tears burning her eyes. “I didn't even hesitate..”

“Kara, what do you mean? What are you talking about? How can you simply not have your powers anymore? Did that alien do it, somehow?”

Kara almost laughed. “That wasn't an alien. It was an Etheral Being.”

“Wait, what..”

“He had beaten you, and was holding you before me, like you were a toy or something, and time stopped. It was you or my powers, and I didn't even hesitate. Then there was a flash, he was gone there was no sign of your injuries, and I was human, am human.”

Alex was silent. She just stared at Kara, a notable lack of emotion on her face. 

After a few long minutes of silence Kara sighed heavily before speaking.

“Allie..”

“You just gave him your powers?! Without thinking about it? What if he comes back, how will you stop him?”

“I couldn't even stop him this time, and he won't be back.”

“How do you know that...”

“I just know.” Kara hissed before standing from the couch and walking to the window.

“You called me Allie.” Alex said after another silence. Kara heard her stand and come uo behind her. She leaned into the embrace that followed when two arms wrapped around her. “You only call me Allie when you are scared.”

“I'm not scared. I'm terrified.” Kara whispered, her eyes shutting, blocking the view of the city. “My whole life is going to change.”

“And I will be here, the whole way.” Alex said softly into her hair. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Why didn't you hesitate to trade your powers for me?”

“Same reason you flew a space pod to catch me.”

“You couldn't live without your sister, huh?” Alex's tone was playful, but gentle.

“You're not just my sister, Allie.”

“Huh”

Kara took a deep breathe to center herself. “You're my everything. I love you.” This was also why she was terrified. Three words. Ones that she has said countless times to her sister, but always withheld the full emotion from them, but not this time. And based on the way the body behind hers tensed, Alex noticed. 

But as soon as she tensed, she relaxed. 

“Of course you do.” Kara felt Alex's lips press against her neck, kissing her skin softly. “Maggie was right, we were never just 'sisters'”

“What do you mean?” It was Kara's turn to be confused. 

“She said that she has never seen sisters get as worked up, or as attached and dependent as much as us when it came to each other. We acted more like a devoted couple, than siblings.”

Kara only smiled, but it was interrupted by a loud yawn. Alex laughed, and started to lead the blonde to the bedroom. 

“Time for you to sleep, my Kara.” Kara blushed as she headed for the bed, crawling into it without complaint. Alex crawling in next to her.

“Allie, you are just gonna accept that I am in love with you, just like that? Why?” she asked as she curled up beside Alex.

“Well yeah, it's easy” Alex softly replied, wrapping her arm over Kara. “You're my everything.”

 

-End-


End file.
